


Speak

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Deceit Sanders, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Remus typical gore, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Stitches, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: The mindscape decides Deceit doesn't need to speak anymore and finds the most convenient way to stop him. With needles and thread.Remus is a good boy and goes to the light sides, wanting to take Dee's place.ORDee gets hurt and Remus is surprisingly self-sacrificing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 14
Kudos: 419





	Speak

Remus felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Deceit lay in front of him, limp limbs and labored breathing. His mouth held in a tight smile with crusted blood coating his flesh and scales. Thread weaved harshly through his lips, pulled tightly together forcing the shape of a grim grin as if the puppeteer to Dee's emotions. 

Dee's eyes were closed, Remus wasn't sure if he was awake or not, Remus wasn't sure if he wanted Deceit to be awake or not. Remus just got more sick to his stomach as his own morbid curiosity implored him to touch and poke and tug at the hasty stitches to see what reaction it would garner from the snake side. 

He couldn't deny he had often imagined visions of his friend suffering, crying, convulsing. He had thought up many plans of violence, using his scales to make boots, ripping his forked tongue out to see if he could still smell without it, poking his snake eye until it burst open to see if the blood was the same or if it were yellow goo like he theorized. 

The thought that someone would have the violent idea to sew his mouth shut to stop his seductive voice wasn't unbelievable but the fact that they could follow through sent spikes of freezing hot rage through his bones. 

Someone had the intrusive thought and acted on it. How despicable. Remus knelt down by Dee, lightly touching his neck to feel the fluttering pulse. "Who did this, Dee Dee?" He carefully used a wet cloth he had summoned to blot away the dried blood on his lips. "Was it someone here? Was it the light sides? Who did it? Who will help me? Who is going to have to pay?" 

Dee woke up much later that day, pain searing through his flesh as he desperately tried to open his mouth, tearing and yanking at the stitches. 

Remus jumped up from the mound of trash he was sitting in and rushed to his side. "Dee, don't do that." Dee's wide, terrified eyes met his. Remus slowly moved his hands to grip Dee's wrist and move them away slowly. "Take deep breaths, come on Dee, slowly," Remus coached. 

When their breathing pattern matched one another's, both at the normal pace, Dee reached up to lightly brush against his mouth before moving his thumb softly over Remus'. There was a question in the sides eyes and Remus had to swallow back his own horror, because he knew that look. 

"No, Dee. I didn't have anything to do with this. Not me or my creations," Remus cringed. He had gotten better at controlling the things he created, his grotesque creatures still held the same hideous nature but he could stop their bloodlust with a simple thought. None of his creatures would ever hurt Dee again. "You don't remember who did it?" 

Dee frowned and then mimicked writing, the pencil and paper appeared in his hands as he continued to write and Dee transitioned from miming to writing smoothly. Remus bit his lip, tasting the blood, licking it up and sucked harder. The sweet metallic taste blossomed on his tongue and spread over his taste buds. He imagined that Dee had the wonderful taste of blood in his mouth as well, only so much more. 

Then, as Dee continued to write, Remus bent over and vomited. 

Remus popped up beside his brother, already accepting the loss of dignity he was about to subject himself too. It was Dee, it was for Dee and that made it easier. 

"Ugh, what are you doing here, Trash Fish?" Roman groaned. Everyone had narrowed their eyes and seemed displeased by his arrival and Remus tried not to let the itchy hotness crawl under his skin at that. It wasn't new. 

"I'll trade you my silence for his voice!" Remus loudly and quickly and whatever Patton was about to say was cut off. Remus didn't look up to see Thomas' face, just sank to his knees. "Give Dee his voice back and you can take mine." His hands curled into fists, fingernails biting satisfying crescent moons of crimson across his palm. 

"Excuse me?" Logan said. Remus didn't have to look to see the raised eyebrow and stiff posture. It was probably Logic's decision, keep Dee alive but cut his voice off, make sure he can function but not influence. Take away the only beautiful thing in the cold and creaky numbness on the forgotten side of the mindscape. 

"You can take mine, no more of my thoughts or ideas. I'll be quiet," Remus dug his fingernails into the base of his palm and drug them upwards leaving slightly pink lines on his forearm. "You can even take out my voice box, I'll reach into my throat and tear it out right now." 

Roman suddenly was above him and Remus flinched. His own brother was going to do it, Roman would be so pleased to not have to deal with the more realistic nature of dark creativity. The prince snatched each wrist, not unlike how Remus had grabbed Deceit's only three days ago, and pried them away from where they were applying pressure to the skin. 

"Remus, what are you talking about?" Roman asked in his kind and warm tone. Like a royal speaking to a damsel in need. Remus raised his head and shifted his eyes to Thomas. 

"Thomas, please. Dee Dee needs his voice, I need his voice. The whole hellscape we live in us pitched to the quietness and it's driving us insane." Remus tried rip his hands away from Roman to yank at his own hair. He wanted to rip his skin off. 

"Dee can't talk?" Patton said, so innocently confused. So naive. So gut wrenching, Remus felt the bitter taste of bile in his throat and didn't know if it was new or the aftertaste of his previous sick. 

"The mindscape closed his mouth. Permanently and I can't fix it," Remus sounded so defeated that Virgil winced and flipped his hood over his head. "I cut the strings, I undid them so many times but every time he would just start screaming again and his lips were sewn back together with an invisible needle. And I don't know how to stop it, so please, I am begging you." 

"I-I don't know how," Thomas stuttered. Virgil made a low, throaty noise as he folded his arms across his chest and clutched his own shoulders. Logan gave Virgil a concerned look before attempting to calm Thomas down. 

Patton was crying and Roman looked sick. Remus didn't get it, he didn't get it, why were they upset, did they really not plan this? Were they not thrilled that the villains had been vanquished? 

"I don't know what I did!" Thomas shouted. "Logan, what do I do?" The logical side made a placating gesture. 

"We will summon Deceit and observe the issue then we can identify the cause and provide a solution," Logan stated firmly. His certainty helped to calm the other sides, except for Remus who was only growing more agitated at the idea of Dee being around the cause of his pain. Roman held him still with a tight grip and his tongue was distracted by the blunt teeth biting into the muscle. 

Dee appeared next to Logan, pale skin with scales falling off and dull eyes. A thick thread had wound itself through his lips and dried blood and pus leaked from the infected wounds. Dee glanced around the room, unsteady on his feet, before he made a sound like muffled words and the thread pulled tight, cutting into the soft flesh as Dee tried to speak. 

Panic gripped Remus as he finally released his locked jaw and spit all his own blood from his mouth and onto Roman's red sash, creating a dark stain on the silk. "Dee Dee, don't try and talk. It'll get worse," Remus said. "We tried talking through it already, it doesn't work." The information was directed at Logan. 

Remus stared at Logan, waiting for a response but the logical side seemed frozen. All of the sides seemed as if time had froze and Remus could only assume it had something, everything, to do with the way Thomas had taken several steps back before malfunctioning and falling to his knees with a harsh noise. 

"How did this happen?" Patton asked, containing a soft whimper. He would have chosen to cry out in horror if he could but he knew that the best way to help Dee was to keep a logical mind, so he asked a question that would snap Logan out of his stupor. 

Logan cleared his throat and turned to Remus, expecting the boy to answer for the currently mute side. Remus began to explain, stumbling over words and having to spit the blood from his open tongue every so often. Dee had just been walking back to his room after visiting Thomas, he had been feeling strangely, once he got to his door he felt the pain of a needle piercing his flesh.

There was no more to the story than that. Dee had done nothing, no one had been there, the mindscape had made the decision to get rid of the silver tongue. Logan gave a thoughtful look to Thomas. 

"Thomas after Deceit interfered did you have any thought of silencing him or wishes he couldn't persuade you?" Logan asked. Thomas frowned at him, confusion obvious before quickly morphing into a look of horror. Remus felt a pang of sympathy for his friend as the realization that Thomas really did hate him struck the most painful cord of his heart. 

"I didn't mean this!" Thomas shouted, a burst of energy shot him to his feet and Virgil let out a growl at the boost of confidence that had inspired their host. "I don't want him to be hurt. I'll do whatever it takes to undo it." 

"It'll be difficult, considering the fact that you do not fully consider Deceit as a useful trait. The mindscape will sense your resentment and hesitation," Logan said. He spoke calmly, as if Deceit and Remus were not in the room, as if he were not describing their fate. Roman squeezed Remus' wrists hard and directed an angry glare at Logan. 

"It will be difficult but we will not leave them to suffer. Not my brother and not the snake." Roman's words echoed with a tone of finality. Patton and Thomas agreed and Virgil made a squeaky sound from buried in his hoodie. Logan blinked at them in confusion. 

"Yes, Roman," Logan said as if talking to a child. "I believe that is the conclusion we all came to minutes ago but thank you for your input." 

Dee snorted a laugh through his nose and his lips quirked up causing his eyes to water at the pain. With the promise that the others were on the case, Dee resigned himself to a solid forty percent chance they'd find a solution, the deceptive side let his eyes drift closed. He knew that Remus would catch him when he fell. 


End file.
